


Cold Feet

by exploring_in_space



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robron Secret Anniversary 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploring_in_space/pseuds/exploring_in_space
Summary: Aaron escapes to the bathroom before the start of a wedding and meets the groom in the middle of a freak out.For Robron's Secret Anniversary exchange





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisnsc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisnsc/gifts).

The decorations for the so-called wedding of the year are beautiful and the admiration of all the guests who filter into the park. A live band plays tunes as people start to fill the seats, awaiting the start of the ceremony.

Aaron sits sandwiched between Chas and Liv, stealing glances behind him as guests make their way into the park. Aaron has never been a huge fan of weddings, but Chas had insisted, with the help of Liv. After much cajoling and pleading, Aaron had finally relented and now he sat with his mum and sister, wishing he was anywhere but here.

Minutes upon minutes have ticked by, yet the groom is nowhere in sight. No one seems to mind his absence, yet Aaron finds it a tad odd. He checks his phone - 13:50, ten minutes before the wedding is supposed to start - and still no sign of the groom.

“I need some fresh air,” Aaron says, standing abruptly.

Chas takes Aaron’s right wrist and gives a warning squeeze to it, “We’re outside. Plenty of fresh air here.” She replies with an unimpressed look. “You better not be leaving us.”

“I promise I’ll be back before it starts.” Aaron assures Chas with a tight smile. Chas and Liv share a skeptical look, but Chas releases Aaron’s wrist with a defeated sigh.

Aaron slips away from the crowd of guests as quickly as possible so as to not draw attention from the fact he is escaping the wedding festivities. He keeps his head down as he walks into the Woolpack, not wanting to make any eye contact with anyone. The Woolpack is decorated for the post wedding reception - a few people are still hanging decorations, and Aaron spies Vic talking to Diane. They’re both dressed immaculately for the wedding, but have worried looks on their faces. He quickly bypasses them without their notice, but catches the tail end of their conversation, "I don’t know where he went…”

Aaron legs it to the bathroom before hearing the rest of what Vic is saying. It seems he isn’t the only one who has noticed the groom is currently missing.

Aaron heaves a grateful sigh when he sees the bogs are empty. He turns on the faucet and aimlessly washes his hands as he looks at himself in the mirror. Chas had insisted on the suit he’s wearing, a deep blue suit with an ironed white shirt and tie. His face is a little flushed, most likely from spending too much time outdoors waiting for this wedding to kick off.

He hears someone laugh down the hall, close to the entrance of the restroom. Panicking, Aaron ducks into one of the stalls. He doubts anyone is coming into the room, but he doesn’t want to chance it. Plus, being alone in the stall gives him some time to reflect on why he left the park in the first place.

Frowning slightly, Aaron sits on the toilet for a while to collect his thoughts. He didn't hate weddings, but they make him feel somewhat regretful. His parents divorced and that led to so much trauma and pain for him. Adam, his best mate, had slept with Vanessa the moment his and Vic’s relationship hit a roadblock. 

Aaron remembers once telling Vic he wasn't one to ever get married. He doesn't think that way anymore, but sometimes, when his demons get the better of him, he isn’t entirely sure he believes in the idea of marriage. 

Despite knowing Chas will give him hell for this, Aaron leaves the stall with every intention of sneaking away to his bedroom. Just as he opens the stall, he notices someone else is in the restroom. The other occupant is hunched over the sink, preventing Aaron from seeing who it is. He's bracing his hands on either side of the porcelain, breathing heavily enough that Aaron can hear him from where he's standing. 

The sound of the bathroom stall opening makes the other guy's head snap up and make eye contact with Aaron through the mirror. It’s Robert Sugden, the groom. Vic must have found him, Aaron thinks faintly to himself as they stare at each other through the mirror.

“You alright, mate?” Aaron finally breaks the tension. Robert turns around to look at Aaron instead of through the glass. He’s wearing his wedding suit that Aaron supposes is fashionable. He really doesn’t pay much attention to suits or fashion in general, so if he’s being perfectly honest, Robert’s suit doesn’t seem all that dissimilar to Aaron’s own.

“I didn’t think anyone else was in here.” Robert sheepishly admits, running a shaky hand through his styled hair. Robert looks very fit, Aaron admits to himself. Robert has always been fit to Aaron, and stood in his wedding suit is no exception. If anything, he looks even better. One would not know Robert had just been caught hunched over a sink having what Aaron assumes is a slight panic attack. It's slightly unfair how put together Robert always look. 

Still, Aaron decides to ask, “You having cold feet or summat?"

“You what?” Robert looks offended by Aaron’s question, but takes a step closer to Aaron.

“It’s just...it’s your wedding day, and you’re in here.” Aaron says, mirroring Robert’s movements, getting closer to Robert. “Unless it’s common practice to freak out before a wedding?”

“I wasn’t freaking out. I...just needed a few seconds to clear my head.” Robert admits, still unaffected by Aaron crowding his personal space. He can smell some kind of expensive cologne Robert is wearing which Aaron appreciates.

“Right.” Aaron sarcastically nods. They’ve both gravitated towards each other, almost chest to chest. Aaron can see every freckle dusting Robert’s face, can admire the beautiful green of his eyes. Robert’s hair is still styled in his customary quaff despite him running his hand through it.

“What do you need to clear your head about?” Aaron whispers.

Robert has nothing to say to Aaron’s question, except to pull him by the lapels of Aaron’s suit jacket and plant a kiss on Aaron’s lips. At first, Aaron is shocked and does nothing. But the thought that this is  _ Robert Sugden _ kissing him makes him dig his hands into Robert’s hair and kiss him back.

Robert presses Aaron closer and begins to pepper light pecks onto Aaron’s face. Aaron groans softly as his hands wander from Robert’s hair, down his neck to his shoulders, and down his back. This is the last thing Aaron expected when he fled from the park, but it is so much better. There’s probably some kind of irony in this, but Aaron pays it no mind as he latches his mouth onto Robert’s earlobe.

“Rob? Are ya still in there?” Vic’s rings from the entrance of the restroom just as Robert started to unbuckle Aaron’s belt. Robert pulls away from Aaron as if physically struck. The two of them stare at each other wide eyed. Aaron’s hands had found a home on Robert’s waist and he takes them off reluctantly.

“Uh yeah.” Robert clears his throat to get rid of the graveliness of his voice. Aaron tries not to feel too satisfied knowing he's the reason for Robert's gravelly voice. It's inappropriate at best. “Yeah, I’m still in here.”

“Well come on! People are starting to think you did a runner or something!” Vic shouts. Aaron is thankful Vic doesn’t come in, he’s not sure they could explain this. Robert shouts back that he'll be out in a minute and they hear Vic’s heels clack away from the restroom.

Robert exhales and scrubs at his face, “Well, I-uh should go…” Robert quietly says.

“Yeah me too. Me mum gave me a murderous look when I left earlier.” Aaron says, which makes Robert’s lips quirk up in a smile. “Surprised she hasn’t sent Cain to drag me back.”

“Why  _ were _ you hiding in the toilet stall?” Robert asks with slight narrow eyes.

“Oh...don’t matter anymore.” Aaron replies with a shrug. He doubted Robert would want to hear Aaron was about to sneak away from his wedding. They both still make no movement until Aaron sighs, fixes his belt, and turns to leave. He's not sure if he's made Robert's freak out better or worse, but he knows if neither one of them leave now, Vic is going to come in here and drag Robert out. 

Right before he leaves, he turns back to Robert, who's watching him, “Is your head cleared?” Aaron shyly questions. It might be a weird question to ask after having his tongue down Robert’s throat, but it felt like he needed to make sure.

Robert chuckles, running yet another hand through his hair. “Absolutely.” He confirms and Aaron gives him a smile that Robert returns.

“Then I guess I’ll see you out there.” Aaron says softly.

“Yeah, yeah. See you.” Robert is still smiling at Aaron. He gives one last smile to Robert before ducking out.

Aaron makes a beeline to the back of the pub before Vic could see him walk out of the restroom. Quickly, he makes his way back to the park where the ceremony will take place. If possible, there are more people squeezed in here than when Aaron had left.

Chas gives him a suspicious look when he sits back down and he gives her an innocent, “What? Told ya I’d be back.” She just shakes her head indulgently but makes no further comment.

“A certain Sugden didn’t hold you up?” Liv teases, flicking her finger onto Aaron's skewed tie. She knows him all too well.

“You’re such a wind up.” Aaron laughs, fixing his tie hastily before throwing an arm around her shoulders. Aaron tries not to notice that time is ticking, and Robert  _ still _ hasn’t shown up. Maybe Robert just said that so he could get Aaron to leave. 

But before a full-blown panic can settle into his stomach, the live band starts playing an acoustic rendition of The Love We Stole. Chas gives Aaron’s hand a squeeze as he retracts his arm from Liv’s shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Aaron gets up, turns, and faces the entrance of the park.

Robert is walking up the aisle alongside Diane, a soul splitting smile on his face as he looks at Aaron at the end of the aisle. Aaron returns the smile, his eyes beginning to prickle with tears as he watches his soon to be husband make his way towards him. Robert’s hair has been styled back to before Aaron messed it up, his suit matching Aaron’s. Aaron think he might be the most breathtaking person he’s ever seen.

When Robert and Diane make it to the end of the aisle, she gives his cheek a kiss. She goes to stand next to Chas, where Aaron had been sitting - Liv stands behind him as his best woman. Aaron and Robert stare at each other as everything else fades beyond them. Aaron can smell the cologne he bought Robert ‘for special occasions’. There’s love and wonder shining out Robert’s eyes and Aaron hopes he’s mirroring it to Robert.

“Hiya. Was beginning to think you were gettin’ cold feet.” Aaron gently teases.

“Cold feet? Never. A fit man in the bogs knocked some sense in me.” Robert says and steals a kiss to Aaron’s cheek that he’s sure everyone is going to make fun of them for later. But Aaron couldn’t care less as he gives Robert a wink and turns towards the registrar, hand in Robert’s.

“Good afternoon, and welcome. We’re here to celebrate Robert and Aaron’s union…” She starts warmly. Aaron’s heart is full and all the previous doubts from before vanish as he squeezes Robert’s hand.


End file.
